Duo's Dilemma
by Shinigami's Lover
Summary: Duo is a popular guy in school and he is in love with his bestfriend Hilde but that problem is he is afraid he would get rejected so comes the gundam boys helping him to confess his love, will he do it on the School Prom or not?


**Chapter One:**

Duo is very popular in school he can have any girl he wants with just a wink. On the outside he is cheerful, happy and fun to be with, he is not only smart but also good in sports but inside he is in love with the only person in school who is resistant to his charms she is non other than Hilde Schiebecker his best friend since they where in diapers. Hilde is also popular in school in fact she the editor in chief of the school newspaper she is honest and can cajole any information she needs from anyone except from Duo. The School Prom will be held in a month's time and Duo wants to confess his feelings to Hilde on that special day but every time he thinks about it he gets cold feet, finally not seeing a solution doing this alone he decided he needs outside help in wooing a special lady (in comes the gundam boys).

* * *

It's a Saturday Duo and the guys hang out at Quatre's house before they head later to the movies with the girls, they prefer Quatre's place because 1.) It has a big playroom consisting of every child's dream and fantasy 2.) The house is big enough to accommodate all of them and 3.) Quatre insisted threatening everyone body harm if they disagree sweat drop.Duo walked greeting Rashid by the door with his usual grin 

"Morning Rashid, is everyone here?"

"Yes master Duo, master Wufei, master Heero and master Trowa arrived 15 minutes before you" Rashid's way of saying _your late_

Duo chuckled and proceeded to the playroom which Duo named Gundam Training Room when he opened the room the guys didn't bother to look up already knowing who it was.

"Your late Maxwell" Wufei said never taking his eyes from the manga he was reading

"Hn" came from Heero watching Trowa and Quatre's video game battle

"Sorry about that" Duo said to no one in particular then taking a deep breath "guys I need you help in courting a girl" he added looking down on the floor

Silence reined the room only the video game sounded announcing Game Over

Duo began to squirm when no one spoke he looked upto see everyone's attention on him Quatre dropped the controller from his slack fingers his aqua eyes wide, Heero and Trowa (the quiet ones) just looked at him without blinking and Wufei put down his manga and raised an eyebrow.

"Am I hearing right or did Duo here just asked for help on how to court a girl?" Wufei asked

"Yep he did" came from Trowa

"Hn" came from Heero

"Duo, are you feeling ok?" Quatre asked concern in his voice he went so far as to put his hand on Duo forehead (snicker)

"Am fine Quat" Duo replied batting Quatre's hand away and went to sit on a giant beanbag near the large screen TV still broadcasting GAME OVER, everyone's eyes are still on him finally getting unnerved by the silence he burst out

"Oh for godsake! I'm not asking you guys on how kill someone!"

That broke the silence and everyone suddenly started talking even the silent Heero and Trowa making Duo even more pissed off. Raising a hand he called for silence "one a time please" he said sweat drop

"…So who is the lucky girl?" Quatre asked

"Mumble…de…"

"Who?" Quatre asked again not getting the mumbles _Getting confused scratching the head _

"Mumble…. de…"

"Its Hilde isn't it?" Heero asked bluntly and Duo blushed, now everyone's eyes where on Heero

"How did you know?" Duo asked getting over the blush

"Your face changes when you're with her" replied Heero and everyone "ahhh" in the background

Quatre who is always happy to help started giving Duo pointers making everyone sweat drop at his eagerness

"First of all Duo must know what she likes"

"Oh that's easy Hilde likes tacos, remember she always orders that when we go to the mall" Duo replied eagerly

"Not that baka! What Quatre is saying is what she likes in girl stuff not food" Heero said irritated that all Duo thinks is food when it comes to getting serious. Quatre just nodded in the background.

"Well Duo if I where you I would march straight to her and tell her what I feel on the spot" Wufei added his two bits "if you can't do that you _weak_"

"Hmp, yeah right Wufei how long did it take you to confess to Sally" Trowa countered and laughed when Wufei's faced became red.

"I remember that it took him 3 weeks and 10 books of manga to confess" Heero added smirking at the mental picture.

"Shut up" Wufei barked his face getting redder "at least I didn't spill orange juice on her when I confessed" he striked back

"Hey! It wasn't my fault the waiter walked by and tripped when I was kneeling in front of Dorothy, he wasn't looking on where he was going!" Quatre protested glaring at Wufei sweat drop

Duo who was embarrassed before was now confused how did a request for help on how to woo a girl turn into war stories about the mistakes in doing it.

* * *

So…what do you think? 

Do you like it? …… Review please it would really help

Do not flame me though am new


End file.
